


Wishing on Stars

by Tennovakmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Impala Feels, M/M, Mild Angst, Sleepy Cuddles, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennovakmoose/pseuds/Tennovakmoose
Summary: After a hunt, Sam and Dean park the impala in a field and watch the stars to unwind.





	

Sam yawned deeply, stretching his mile-long limbs out as far as they could go before pulling them in and settling even closer to his big brother. He smacked his lips together and nuzzled his face into the soft, warm fabric covering Dean’s shoulder; the cool night air and the hard metal of the impala’s hood beneath him making the sensation that much sweeter.

He was tired after this last hunt, they both were, and despite wanting to get back to the bat cave as soon as possible Dean insisted that they take advantage of such a clear night. They used to do this kind of stuff all the time when they were younger, but the hunts anymore were harder, leaving more marks in the “lost” column than the “saved” and, though neither were willing to admit it, their backs just weren’t as able to take sitting on the unforgiving metal for hours as they used to be. But this hunt, they were willing to call a success, and Dean had seen on the news that there was going to be a meteor shower tonight. He just couldn’t pass up the opportunity.

Sam found himself paying more attention to Dean than the sky. But, he figured, that was okay because while the sky might have some stars twinkling story-book perfect above them, his brother had entire galaxies swirling and dancing in his candy-apple green eyes, and they were all for Sam. No one else in the entire world got to see those galaxies because they belonged to Sam alone. The stars in the sky anyone could look at and fall in love with, but the ones Dean kept hidden behind long lashes were only his. Dean had always said he had problems sharing as a kid, guess part of that carried over into adulthood. 

Dean smiled down at his baby brother and, noticing that his eyes had slipped closed, squeezed his arm gently. “C’mon dude. Don’t fall asleep, you’ll miss it.”

“Won’t,” Sam answered, even as he snuggled impossibly deeper into Dean’s side. Dean just chucked and tightened his grip around Sam’s shoulders and went back to watching the night sky.

Moments later, the first star shot across the sky. “Sammy, look!” Dean breathed into the night, amazed at the sight as he had been since he was a little boy and John had shown them their very first shooting star. “Make a wish, little brother.”

Looking up, Sam didn’t have to think before softly saying, “I wish we could stay here forever, not have to worry about monsters or angels or demons ever again. Just lay here and watch the stars together.”

“Ah, come one, man!” Dean chided lightly. “You know you can’t say it allowed. Now it’ll never come true.” His voice was light, even though the knowledge that they both wished for the same impossible thing set off an ache, deep in his chest.

Sam just hummed in response. “What’d you wish for then?” he asked, looking up from his place on Dean’s chest to meet his eyes. Instead of answering Dean placed a loving, chaste kiss on plush lips and carded his fingers through long chestnut hair.

Time stood still around them as the settled in to watch the stars and dream about worlds far away. Alone in the empty field in the middle of Nowhere, Idaho, two little boys who grew up too fast fell in love again as the stars rained down around them and it felt, if only for a moment, like they could finally have their wish.


End file.
